themothmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Mothman Comics
Cosmic Barn Presents: Mothman In 2015, Artist Gary Gibeaut released a comic book called simply Mothman which featured two complete illustrated stories about the Mothman of West Virginia folklore. The first story, entitled "Shadow of Death", tells a fictional story about an investigator who is investigating the creature. The second story, entitled "The Abridged Mothman", tells the basic overview of the urban legend. It begins with the Scarberry and Mallette sighting and the aftermath of strange reports throughout '66 and '67. The comic then goes into the fall of the Silver Bridge and the artist's overall response to those events happening in his childhood and his view of them now in adulthood. "There were those who said it would be some time before things were back to normal in Point Pleasant. But normal was gone." ' - Gary Gibeat, ''Mothman comic (2015)' Gary dedicated his comic book ''Mothman to fellow artist Tim Corrigan, who passed away on August 22th 2015, and to Thomas Allen Cantrell, a cartoonist who perished in the cold waters of the Ohio River on December 15th 1967. Artist Gary Gibeaut Gary Gibeaut is a native of Point Pleasant, West Virginia, home of Mothman. He is a comic book artist and creator of a few original series as well as one of the first Mothman coloring books ever published. He has drawn comics since he was a kid. His Mothman stickers, t-shirt designs and posters are very popular and often sold at the Mothman Festival. His art also features heavily in the Mothman Museum as wall decoration and as visual-aid alongside informational museum posters. Some of his art is also usually available in the Mothman Museum gift shop. Sources: http://fivestarcomics.blogspot.com/2015/09/mothman-festival-2015.html http://fivestarcomics.blogspot.com/p/gary-gibeaut.html http://fivestarcomics.blogspot.com/2011/07/five-star-creators-gary-gibeaut.html Mothman Toons Mothman Toons is a comic book series that consists of a variety of one panel jokes about the legendary Mothman. The comic began in 2013 and has had several more issues since then. It is written by Jason Gibeaut, brother of Gary Gibeaut, and is illustrated by Larry Blake. The book features visual gags with captions in a style somewhat similar to newspaper comics. List of issues: * Mothman Toons #1 (2013) * Mothman Toons #2 "Mothman Strikes" * Mothman Toons #3 "On The Road" * Mothman Toons #4 "The Bride of Mothman" (2017) Writer Jason Gibeat and Artist Larry Blake Jason Gibeaut, called Jay by family and friends, is a native of Point Pleasant, West Virginia, home of the Mothman legend. He is a writer and has collaborated with Larry Blake for several volumes of Mothman cartoons called Mothman 'Toons. Larry Blake has been drawing comics since 1960, and his work has been in print since 1973. Larry has even won a Lifetime Achievement Award at the Small Press and Alternative Comics Expo (S.P.A.C.E.) in Columbus, Ohio. In addition to freelancing for other publishers, Larry writes, draws, and publishes his own comic book titles. Sources: http://fivestarcomics.blogspot.com/p/blog-page_5.html http://fivestarcomics.blogspot.com/p/larry-blake.html Return to Point Pleasant Chad Lambert is a comic book writer and editor. He wrote and edited the Mothman comic "Return to Point Pleasant". He was also in the documentary "Eyes of The Mothman"''. Chad Lambert often speaks at the Mothman Festival. Return to Point Pleasant is a 72 page hand-painted comic based on the Mothman of West Virginia folklore. The comic was released on September 1st 2008. The story consists of time traveling scientists journeying to Point Pleasant, West Virginia in search of the Mothman. It also covers events such as Revolutionary War and the 1967 Silver Bridge disaster. '''Lost Grooves' Lost Grooves is an anthology of short stories by Chad Lambert which includes Mothman content left over from the Return to Point Pleasant book. Lost Grooves was released in 2012. It also had a variant cover created just for the Mothman Festival. The cover featured imagery of the Men In Black and the Mothman. The Art of Point Pleasant In 2015, The Art of Point Pleasant was released because of the demand for more content. It is a collection of covers, sketches and left over art from the Return to Point Pleasant book. Category:Art